criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
One Wedding and a Funeral
One Wedding and a Funeral '(Case #47) is the forty-seventh case of the game. Case Background The victim was a famous pilot called Walter Fairbanks who was engaged to marry Lola Vallez. He was found dead after crashing his plane on the way to his wedding party. The killer was Lola's brother, Esteban Vallez. Lola was giving money to Esteban to keep him afloat, but when she met Walter, he sort of opened her eyes regarding her brother and asked her to stop giving him money, which she did. Esteban was furious that he wasn't getting any more money and therefore decided to kill him. Esteban claims that he wanted to protect Lola because Walter was always lusting for something larger than the last, and because of such pursuit, Walter would be bored with Lola in a short amount of time and would have divorced Lola like he would with Molly, a reason why Esteban felt that he needed to protect Lola's honor, but the police found that money was the real motive for the murder per the Judge, as if Lola wanted to stop giving money to Esteban. After Esteban's detainment, the police felt that his actions have forever scarred Lola, as Lola experienced poor treatment by her family in the past. Victim *'Walter Fairbanks '(He crashed his plane into his wedding party) Murder Weapon *'Fake Deicing Fluid Killer *'Esteban Vallez' Suspects Lola47.png|Lola Vallez Esteban.png|Esteban Vallez Yan.png|Yan Gobin Adam47.png|Adam Bentley MollyMocard00.png|Molly Mocard Killer's Profile *The killer knows aeronautics. *The killer has chemistry knowledge. *The killer wears contact lenses. *The killer has oil stains. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Reception Garden.png|Reception Garden Plane Crash.png|Plane Crash Plane Hangar.png|Plane Hangar Private Jet.png|Private Jet Bridge Entrance.png|Bridge Entrance Riverbank.png|Riverbank Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Reception Garden. (Clues: Victim's Body, Cupcake Stand, Plane Pieces) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Examine Cupcake Stand. *Talk to Lola Vallez about the crash. *Question Esteban Vallez about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Plane Pieces. (Result: Plane) *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clues: Smudged Plan, Maintenance Tools) *Examine Smudged Plan. (Result: Flight Plan) *Talk to Yan Gobin about the victim’s flight. *Examine Maintenance Tools. (Result: Deicing Bottle) *Examine Deicing Bottle. (Result: Unknown Susbtance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2: *Examine Torn Tabloid. (Result: Tabloid Magazine) *Question Lola Vallez about her relationship with the victim. *Investigate Private Jet. (Clues: Broken Object, Gloves) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Plane Model) *Examine Plane Model. (Result: Plane Model Message) *Analyze Plane Model Message. (12:00:00) *Quiz Adam Bentley about his relationship with the victim. *Examine Gloves. (Result: Unknown Liquid) *Analyze Unknown Liquid. (06:00:00) *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clues: Flight Recorder, Wet Document) *Examine Flight Recorder. (Result: Flight Data) *Analyze Flight Data. (12:00:00) *Examine Voice Recordings. *Question Yan Gobin about his argument with the victim. *Examine Wet Document. (Result: Restraining Order) *Talk to Molly Mocard about the restraining order. *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: *Investigate Riverbank. *Talk to Molly Mocard about her suicide attempt. *Investigate Riverbank. (Clue: Broken Camera) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (12:00:00) *Investigate Plane Crash. (Clues: Torn Album, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn Album. (Result: Photo Album) *Confront Adam Bentley about the photo album. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Money Problems) *Confront Esteban Vallez about his money problems. *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clue: Spraying Hose) *Examine Spraying Hose. (Result: Fabric Sample) *Analyze Fabric Sample. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: ' ' *Check up on Adam Bentley. *Investigate Reception Garden. (Clue: Broken Statuette) *Examine Broken Statuette. (Result: Statuette) *Give the statuette back to Adam Bentley. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *See what you can do for Lola Vallez. *Investigate Plane Hangar. (Clue: Stained Tarp) *Examine Stained Tarp. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00) *Tell Lola Vallez about the paint stain. (Reward: Burger) *Make sure Molly Mocard isn’t doing anything stupid. *Investigate Bridge Entrance. (Clue: Plane Part) *Examine Plane Part. *Tell Molly Mocard about the plane part. (Rewards: Aviator Cap, Aviator Jumpsuit) *Investigate Next Case. (No stars) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance at the beginning. *This case shares the same chapter/case advancement premise (no stars needed to advance in between chapters and the next case, must complete Additional Investigation) as with Blood and Glory. *This case's title may be a reference to the famous British comedy movie, "Four Wedding and a Funeral". Category:Cases Category:Maple Heights